Meu amigo Slytherin
by F. Coulomb
Summary: James Potter possuía apenas um amigo de infância, que pertencia à casa de Salazar Slytherin.


**Meu Amigo Slytherin**

Não havia muitas famílias totalmente bruxas na Grã-Bretanha no último século, por isso, James Potter, membro mais jovem de uma delas, conhecera muito poucos bruxos de sua idade antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

O menino James não possuía irmãos ou primos. E, ainda que não tivesse a mania de puro-sangue que a maior parte dos bruxos de famílias totalmente bruxas, o pai dele era suficientemente tradicionalista para não desejar que o único filho fosse a uma escola trouxa. Dessa forma, James Potter não possuía muitos amigos antes dos onze anos de idade.

Em uma festa dada pelos pais no natal de 1967, James conheceu Frank Longbottom, filho de Augusta, uma amiga de sua mãe. Na época, ele era um arrogante menino de onze anos de idade que acabara de ingressar na casa de Godric Gryffindor em Hogwarts. James não gostou dele naquele momento, ainda que, um dia, fossem se tornar bons amigos.

Dois anos depois, o pai de James o levou para conhecer um colega de trabalho, Clístenes Thompson. O homem tinha um filho chamado Marius, que era apenas um ano mais novo que James. Enquanto os pais conversavam sobre a eleição do próximo Ministro da Magia, os dois meninos brincaram com os diversos artefatos bruxos que Marius havia comprado em uma loja de logros.

Marius Thompson foi o único amigo bruxo de James Potter durante sua infância. A partir de então, não se passava uma semana sem que os dois se encontrassem pelo menos uma vez para brincar tentando fazer mágica ou jogar quadribol.

Eles não ficaram muito felizes quando o mais velho entrou em Hogwarts, pois teriam que ficar separados a maior parte do ano. E foi com tristeza que Marius se despediu de James na noite da véspera do menino embarcar para a escola.

Durante o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, James Potter fez muitos amigos novos. Ele era, afinal, um menino comunicativo e carismático. Marius sentia ciúmes quando lia as cartas do amigo contando a respeito das aulas, dos novos amigos e de tudo que aprontava junto com eles. Quando chegaram as férias de Natal, James e Marius tiveram sua primeira briga por causa do ciúme do segundo. Só voltaram a se falar no começo das férias de verão, quando o mais novo admitiu que estava sendo bobo.

Foi quando embarcaram pela primeira vez juntos no trem para Hogwarts que Marius conheceu Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, os amigos de James da escola. Eles foram cordiais ao cumprimentá-lo. Logo, simpatizou com Remus e Peter. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia sentir o mesmo ciúme que ele sentira anteriormente. Soube, então, que jamais seriam amigos.

Marius foi um dos últimos a serem chamados durante a seleção. O menino estava nervoso, pois queria ir para a casa Gryffindor, na qual James estava. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e James cruzou os dedos para dar sorte.

"SLYTHERIN!"

James deixou escapar um palavrão enquanto um Marius muito pálido se encaminhava em direção à mesa da casa de Slytherin.

Nos dias que se passaram, James percebeu que Marius tentava falar com ele em diversas oportunidades, mas o garoto sempre se esquivava. Não que não gostasse mais do amigo, mas não queria arrumar encrenca com seus colegas de Gryffindor. Já reparara que Lily Evans, de seu ano, era muito criticada por todos por andar com Severus Snape, de Slytherin.

Quando ele entrou para o time de quidditch da casa, a situação se tornou ainda mais crítica. A primeira partida do ano seria contra Slytherin, então a rivalidade entre as casas se tornou ainda maior. Os alunos do primeiro ano eram sempre os alvos mais visados pelas casas adversárias por terem menos conhecimento em magia que os demais.

Quando um Sirius muito satisfeito chegou no salão comunal dizendo ter azarado Marius, os colegas do primeiro e segundo ano começaram a aplaudir e James teve que entrar na festa.

A partida foi particularmente curta, pois James capturou o pomo com apenas quinze minutos de jogo. Quando os jogadores de Gryffindor saíram do campo para os vestiários sob os aplausos da torcida, eles encontraram Marius na porta.

- O que faz plantado ai, filhote de Slytherin? – Perguntou o capitão do time de Gryffindor.

- Saia da frente! – Mandou o goleiro do time.

- Eu só quero falar com o James, - gaguejou Marius.

James apreciou a coragem do amigo e resolveu assumir uma postura corajosa, afinal, coragem caracterizava a sua própria casa.

- Vem comigo, Marius! – Disse James puxando o amigo para longe.

Os dois se afastaram da multidão e seguiram até a orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Por que se afastou de mim? Eu não mudei por ser de Slytherin! – Falou o menino em um tom choroso, - vai deixar de ser meu amigo por causa disso?

- É claro que não! Eu fui burro e covarde, Marius, desculpe-me! Você devia ser Gryffindor por ter coragem de se aproximar com um bando de garotos mais velhos do time ao meu lado.

Marius corou.

- O Chapéu cogitou me colocar em Gryffindor, mas depois decidiu por Slytherin.

- Chapéu idiota! Da próxima vez que eu for burro e covarde como fui agora, certifique-se de me azarar.

James e Marius não tornaram a brigar, mas o garoto teve que agüentar outras diversas azarações do amigo. Sempre que James e Sirius se metiam em brigas, o moreno era visto vítima de algum feitiço de Marius, que se tornou uma espécie de herói em Slytherin.

Marius foi o primeiro Slytherin que entrou na Ordem da Fênix. E, na mesma noite em que Lily e James foram mortos, o rapaz caiu nas mãos de um grupo de Comensais da Morte.


End file.
